Twoleg nest
A Twoleg Nest is the Clan term for houses in which Twolegs live in. Description Twoleg nests are described as being hard and box like, with a flap as an entrance. Twolegs live inside the nests with their kits, dogs, and/or kittypets. Inside the Twoleg nests, the grounds are cold, hard, and uncomfortable. The air has a faint buzzing noise, and is filled with odd scents. It usually carries a bright yellow tinted light. The water tastes metallic and disgusting. Most Twoleg nests have fenced gardens, and some may hold herbs that medicine cats may need, such as catmint. Notable Twoleg Nests *In the ThunderClan territory by the Lake, there is an abandoned Twoleg Nest, close to the border of ThunderClan and ShadowClan territory. It gives the impression of being able to cave in at any time, so cats tend to avoid it because of this. It also has different types of medicine cat herbs and flowers for treating, and contains the only catmint in the territory. Jayfeather is known to help this catmint grow. It was also mentioned by Ivypaw in her dream, supposedly sent by StarClan, but really was fake and from the Dark Forest. This was to start a battle with ShadowClan. *In Greenleaf, the camping site or 'Greenleaf Twolegplace' is filled with Twoleg nests with green pelts that flap in the wind (in human words, tents). *In the beginning of Into the Wild, Rusty lives in a Twoleg Nest. The garden contains a patch of purple, sweet smelling flowers that Rusty makes dirt behind. It is mentioned to have a "cat flap", in human words, because Rusty can get out whenever he wanted to. *Smudge's garden and nest seems much the same, except that he can't travel in and out as freely as Rusty. In Firestar's Quest, it is revealed that Smudge's nest used to be the ancient SkyClan's camp. *Princess's nest is close to the old forest. *There is an abandoned Twoleg nest near ThunderClan territory, and catmint grows abundantly here. *In SkyClan's gorge territory, there are several Twoleg nests bordering their northern side. Kittypets live in most of them, a few of which join SkyClan. *ShadowClan have a Twoleg nest (called Sanctuary Cottage by Twolegs) in their territory, which is home to Jacques and Susan. (description) *ShadowClan also has a tumbledown Twoleg nest along the border between them and ThunderClan. Its roof is gone, but the wooden support beams are still standing. *Near the old territory, Ravenpaw and Barley live in a barn near a Twoleg Nest. Book Mentions In the Super Edition Arc ''Bluestar's Prophecy :When Bluepaw is chasing a squirrel, it suddenly springs upward, disappearing over the top of a fence. Bluepaw blinks in frustration, and notices she had crossed the border between ThunderClan territory and Twolegplace. She starts to turn back when a kittypet calls at her. He asks if she is one of the forest cats, and he asks what it's like. Bluepaw starts answering some of his seemingly obvious questions, when Pinestar calls her back. The kittypet says that his name is Jake, and she should come back to see his nest next time. :Featherwhisker goes to collect catmint right outside an abandoned Twoleg nest. The catmint has survived leaf-bare, and Bluefur and Snowfur scare off kittypets that come near as he collects it. Later, Pinestar takes Bluefur to the Moonstone. When they get to higher land, Bluefur looks out onto WindClan land and sees a deep, wide valley in which Twoleg nests cluster in knots, small as grass seeds. After coming back from the Moonstone, she and Pinestar skirt the Twoleg nests. :Thistleclaw scents a kittypet, although the scent is too stale for anyone to worry. Despite Bluefur's protests, he climbs onto the Twoleg fence and stares stealthily at the Twoleg nests. Later, he scents another one, and Tigerpaw leads the way. He takes Thistleclaw and Bluefur to a small strip of woodland not far from a cluster of small red Twoleg nests. They soon find a small black kit that had drifted from the nests, and Tigerpaw attacks it. Firestar's Quest :On the journey to the Moonstone, a Twoleg Nest comes into sight, and a dog barks. He is alarmed, and tastes the air, only to find the scent stale. Skirting in the shadows of the nest, he continues on his journey. Once speaking to Bluestar, she tells him that once the Twolegs built their nests in the area now known as the Treecutplace, SkyClan had left the forest in search of territory. When he comes back, he and Thornclaw go on a hunting patrol near Twolegplace. As Firestar stares at the Twoleg nests, he wonders where SkyClan territory had been. With a prickle in his paws, he realizes that they had been driven out when his Twoleg nest had been built. Suddenly, he hears a yowl, and sees his warriors attacking a kittypet. He realizes it is Smudge, and greets him. :Smudge tells him that he had dreams of cats in danger and one trying to tell him something. Firestar is curious, knowing this was probably the SkyClan leader. Firestar walks Smudge back to his Twoleg nest to make sure he doesn't get attacked again. When Smudge and Firestar walk by, Hattie asks Smudge who Firestar is. She introduces herself and asks how Firestar knows Smudge and why he left his Twoleg nest, inviting him to come inside with her. She seems eager to show Firestar his old home and some new plants such as bushes and trees that her Twolegs planted, which are good for clawing. In the Original Arc Into the Wild :Rusty is first a kittypet, living in a Twoleg nest in the Twolegplace with a Twoleg. When he leaves his Twoleg nest, he meets a ThunderClan patrol. The leader of ThunderClan, Bluestar, gives Rusty a chance to join ThunderClan. The next day, Rusty leaves his Twoleg nest for good, to become a warrior. :Later in the book, he is sent off by Tigerclaw to patrol around the Twolegplace, where he chances across his old friend, Smudge. Fire and Ice :Fireheart and Graystripe must skirt their way past a Twoleg nest on their way to find WindClan, as the Twolegs who live there let their two dogs out at night. :On their way back with WindClan, they all shelter in an abandoned Twoleg nest near Barley's farm. The walls were full of holes and the roof was half gone, but it was drier and more sheltered than outside. Much later, Fireheart meets his sister Princess at her new Twoleg nest, and they talk at various times in the book on the fence near the nest. :Fireheart returns to his old Twoleg home to fetch catnip from its garden to help fight greencough, as well as stopping by Princess's nest on the way. He later returns to his sister's nest after an upsetting fight with Graystripe, and she gives him her firstborn kit to raise in the Clan, who is later named Cloudkit. Forest of Secrets :When Fireheart and Graystripe go to visit Ravenpaw to find out more about Tigerclaw's treachery, Fireheart remembers they must be wary of the Twoleg nest, as the Twolegs who lived there let their two dogs out at night. :Fireheart later meets with his sister Princess at her nest, where she asks him if he would like any Twoleg food from her bowl. He refuses. Later on, he sends Cloudpaw on a hunting mission near Twolegplace, and tells him to meet him by Princess's nest. He makes sure to warn his apprentice that was not to go looking for his mother among the nests and gardens. Rising Storm :Fireheart discovers that Cloudpaw is allowing Twolegs to feed and pet him at their nest. Cloudpaw comes to the nest at various times; Fireheart is angry, but cannot stop his apprentice. Eventually, Cloudpaw is kidnapped by the Twolegs. :Later on, Ravenpaw finds Fireheart, Sandstorm and Brightpaw and tells them he found a white cat that resembled Cloudpaw locked up in a Twoleg nest near his farm. They all travel to the Twoleg nest to free Cloudpaw. After spotting him and reminiscing for a moment about his kittypet days, they cause the Twoleg to open the door of the nest, and Cloudpaw escapes. They run from the nest as quickly as they can. The Darkest Hour :Tigerstar travels to Twolegplace with Boulder, where there are several stone Twoleg nests. He meets with Scourge in an alley between two different nests. :After Firestar has become leader, he visits his old Twoleg nest and reminisces about his kit days, and he also sees his old neighbor Smudge and another kittypet talking near the Twoleg nest next door. He and Cloudtail later warn Princess of the danger of BloodClan and to keep in her nest so she'll be safe. In the New Prophecy Arc Midnight :The traveling cats go with Purdy into a Twoleg nest when he says that there's good food in the nest. Dawn :Leafpaw and the other captured cats are trapped in cages held in a small wooden Twoleg nest for a large amount of time. The Twolegs involved in destroying the forest enter and exit the nest periodically to bring food for the cats and to bring in more captive cats. :Later in the book, the Twolegs start bringing them out of the nest to take them to a different location. Starlight :When the Clans reach the lake and send out a patrol of warriors to scout the territory, they come to a Twoleg nest with a gray stone wall. They find there is catmint there and they also meet two very hostile kittypets, Jacques and Susan, and must fight their way away from the nest. :The Twolegs who live near the Horseplace have a red stone nest of their own, where they keep a dog. :While a ThunderClan patrol headed by Brambleclaw is exploring the new territory, they find an abandoned Twoleg nest and explore inside it, then return to camp to report to Firestar about it, and the fact Twolegs do not live there any longer. Twilight :ShadowClan are having trouble with the two kittypets who live in the Twoleg nest on their territory; the kittypets use the Twoleg nest as a refuge after attacking Talonpaw, and their Twolegs protect them when Rowanclaw leads a patrol to fight them in revenge. :ThunderClan and ShadowClan combine two patrols and take the battle to the Twoleg nest. They use a lure to get the two away from the nest and over the stone wall, and then ambush them, threatening death if they do not leave ShadowClan alone. After the kittypets agree, they are released, and they return quickly to the Twoleg nest. Sunset :Leafpool gathers catmint from near the abandoned Twoleg nest in ThunderClan territory. Dustpelt also mentions that he found a fox trap near it, and made sure to spring it. In the Power of Three Arc The Sight :When Jaypaw travels to the abandoned Twoleg nest, he finds the catmint that grows there has been killed by frost, and manages to find a few new growths underneath the dead part of the plant. Dark River :Leafpool wants to check on the catmint patch at the abandoned Twoleg nest, to see if there is any new growth to be found there. Outcast :The traveling cats that have set out to help the Tribe of Rushing Water stop near some Twoleg nests. The two biggest ones have the scent of mice flooding from them, but Purdy warns them against hunting there because there are dogs. :The three apprentices, Lionpaw, Breezepaw and Hollypaw ignore the warnings and go hunt at the nests anyway. After hunting some, three dogs corner them, and they only escape because Purdy appears and shows them a way out of the nest. Eclipse :WindClan ambushes ThunderClan at the abandoned Twoleg nest. They fight for a long time, and ShadowClan eventually joins in the battle on ThunderClan's side. :Hollypaw, Lionpaw and Jaypaw find an abandoned Twoleg nest in ShadowClan territory when looking for Sol. There is no roof and half of the walls have fallen. Sol talks with them there about their destiny until they persuade him to travel with them to ThunderClan territory, and they leave. Long Shadows :The many sick ThunderClan cats shelter at the abandoned Twoleg nest to avoid having the healthy cats catch greencough. :It is mentioned by Jaypaw, acting as Jay's Wing, that Twolegs were building nests around the lake, which would later become the horseplace. Sunrise :Jingo and her group reside in an old Twoleg nest where Twolegs rarely come. They live in a town where there are many Twoleg nests, and they walk along the roofs to avoid going down to the ground, where the dogs are. In the Omen of the Stars Arc The Fourth Apprentice :Lionblaze, Dovepaw, Toadfoot, Tigerheart, Rippletail, Petalfur, Sedgewhisker, and Whitetail, run into a Twoleg family, and the cats were being chased by Twoleg kits. :Sedgewhisker and Whitetail tried to catch two rabbits, but are stopped by two kittypets, Jigsaw and Seville. Fading Echoes :Catmint is gathered at the abandoned Twoleg nest, and later Dovepaw hunts there. Night Whispers :When Dovepaw is illicitly meeting Tigerheart at the border, he takes her to the abandoned Twoleg nest near ShadowClan's border. The roof is nonexistent, but the supporting wooden beams are still in place. When Tigerheart is showing off on the beams, leaping from one to the other to the next, Dovepaw hears a crack, which reminds her of the beech tree that fell over ThunderClan's camp, and in a panic, she knocks Tigerheart from the log. When they both recover enough to look up at the beam, it looks whole, but when they look closer, they notice a tiny, fresh split in it. In the Tigerstar and Sasha Arc Return to the Clans'' :When looking for Sasha's Twoleg owners in Twolegplace, Tadpole, Hawk and Moth shelter in a run-down Twoleg nest for a time. The window they enter through snaps shut, and as it starts to rain, a cracked drainage pipe bursts inside the nest, flooding the inside. Sasha arrives with Shnuky and opens the window, and Hawk and Moth are able to get out, but Tadpole drowns inside the nest. References and Citations de:Zweibeinernest Category:Twolegs